Typically, when an adhesive composition contains bubbles, a method for increasing viscosity is widely used to secure bubble stability. However, even though viscosity is adjusted, if the adhesive composition includes a small amount of acrylic acid, the adhesive composition exhibits high bubble stability in winter in which air temperature is low, whereas the adhesive composition exhibits deteriorated bubble stability in summer in which air temperature is high. Thus, it is difficult to produce an acrylic foam tape including a bubble-dispersed adhesive composition which is not affected by external temperature.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-190290 discloses an adhesive composition including bubbles of carbon dioxide, inert gas such as argon, and the like. However, this publication is aimed at facilitating winding of an adhesive tape including the adhesive composition while suppressing protrusion of the adhesive composition, and does not disclose subject matter relating to stability of bubbles included in the adhesive composition, and the like.